Invader Tak
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: Invader Zim may have ended, but, this is my answer to the series that ended: Invader Tak ! Yes: all hail Invader Tak of Irk ! This series, which I will update constantly, is completely dedicated to her ! Do read & review !
1. Foreword & Introduction

Foreword

( a bit of a read, and somewhat optional, so it won't hurt if you read this bit: go ahead and skip over to Chapter 1, or, scroll down to see a recap)

~

This piece was the brainchild of an idea I had immediately after watching the final episode of Invader Zim that was broadcasted in Singapore. Here, they didn't show the six episodes now shown in Brazil, nor did they show the Christmas episode (too late for that !), so, in order to end off the series well, they featured "Dib's Wonderful Life of DOOM" as the Second Last episode, and "Tak: The Hideous New Girl" as the final episode of Zim ever (well, at least until I see those six episodes). From what I gathered, and from my own experience, the episode that featured Tak could be called the last episode, as, though it was not the last to be shown, it was, truly, an episode that gave a rather conclusive feel to the entire Zim saga. Even if the following seven episodes did continue what happened after "Tak" : TAK, from what I gather, has the atmosphere, that can truly give it the status, of being the final episode, of Invader Zim (which is why this fiction continues after the Tak episode only).

As we all know: Zim was cancelled. After that, it was never picked up, and, finally, only one last episode was made and broadcasted in the U.S. : the Christmas special (which I won't be seeing, here in Singapore, for a LONG time) Yes, Zim is officially "retired". Unless by some strange miracle it returns as it was, there's hardly any chance that this great programme (it's more than just a mere 'cartoon', it's a very dignified animation) will ever make a good comeback. However, as a friend of mine once pointed out: though Zim may be gone, it can only continue in one main form: that of fan fiction. Fan fiction may not last, no one, in the future, may remember the loads of fan fiction that was sin memory of Zim (though they'll very well remember the show), but, for now, we can relive those moments, and bring them about again, to all the Zim fans that, for now, wish to see Zim again, even if in the eyes of it's fans.

And thus, here it is. This is my official answer to the end of Zim. Starting off with what I feel to be the final, proper, episode of Zim , it will continue straight after Tak: The Hideous New Girl. However, this time, Zim is no longer in the spotlight. He has had his days: now, it's Tak's turn. 

This fan fiction is officially dedicated to Talia Karn (perhaps the best Invader Zim fan I know), Invader Zim himself (hey: who's show started this whole thing in the first place?) , Dib (may eccentricity and swollen eyes live on), Gaz (I like her attitude), the rest of the Zim cast( including the inspiring Bitters, I meant that, the diplomatic Prof. Membrane, the dedicated Tallests), all the fans of this great series ( yes, your dedication is to be greatly admired), and finally: to Invader Tak herself: for, although she only received one episode in the whole of the series, it was the one of the best ever, and ranks there among the top three of my fave. IZ episodes (In fact, I'd go far as to say that it was my fave. Episode) . 

Tak, this is for you (and Zim). Zim's time is gone !  


All Hail Invader Tak !

~

(the screen opens, first, with the background of the Irken corporate symbol. It shows a caricature of a smiling Irken, flanked by a circle. Slowly, letters, making up words, in a traditional, edgy, sharp font, typical of Jhonen-styled comics and IZ episodes, appear out of the background, to give this message : "Last time, on Invader Zim" A voice speaks out the words, just as they appear. The voice, upon recognition, sounds, eerily, very much like Dib's. The voice speaks out in Dib's usual, casual tone: "Previously, on Invader Zim")

(we are then treated with flashbacks from the last episode of IZ: "Tak: The Hideous New Girl"

~

First scene: It is Zim's class room. We see Ms. Bitters at the helm, introducing to the class a new student, as she speaks out in her traditional, caustic voice:

__

Ms. Bitters: "To celebrate overcrowding in skool, a new student will be joining the class."

Second Scene: We meet Tak for the first( or rather, second time).

Third scene: We see Tak reading a poem out, aloud, to Zim, but we only hear the last few lines:

__

Tak: "Birds sing and you're gonna pay, the end!"

Fourth scene: Tak throws a meat directly at Zim, hitting him with keen precision, causing him to topple, and cry in pain, as smoke arises from his face.

Fifth Scene: We see Zim, reporting to the Tallests, and this time, revealing a secret plan:

__

Zim: "My Tallest, a new child attacked me with meat! My conclusion: She's in love with me!"

Sixth scene: The Purple Tallest, upon closing Zim's transmission, receives another call from Earth.

__

Purple Tallest: We have another call.

Seventh Scene: We see Tak, in her true form, reporting to the Irken Tallests.

Eight Scene: A few snippets of Zim trying to gain Tak's affection, only, inevitably, to be caught on fire.

Ninth Scene: Zim, all bothered up, cries out:

__

Zim: "I hate it ! Our friend Tak is no longer useful to me !"

Tenth Scene: We see Tak, at Zim's front door, reveal her true self to Zim and GIR.

Eleventh scene: Zim is in shock. ( a few snippets here)

__

Zim: "You're Irken !"

Tak: "This is about taking your mission, Zim, not revenge !"

Zim: Yes, yes, so you blame me for your horrible life, blah, blah, big deal!

Tak: Part one involves crippling your base so you can only watch!

We see Zim's base being destroyed, and Zim cries out in fear, as we hear this voiceover from Tak.

__

Tak: "As I ruin your life!!"

Twelfth Scene: Zim is at Dib's house, and presents some odd photographs.

__

Zim: "48 hours of trailing Tak and all I could come up with are these photos !"

(As Dib examines the photographs, Zim explains)

__

Zim: "They're of a giant evil weenie stand her father constructed. But that's nothing."

Dib: "Hmmm... Giant weenie stand is weird, but it doesn't say anything about Tak. Giant weenie stand... That's worth a look."

(Gaz complains)

__

Gaz: Your voices are making me sick !

Thirteenth Scene: A employee of Tak's company, Deelishus Weenies informs Gaz of an opening in the back of the giant Weenie stand:

__

Employee: "There is that secret entrance around back where they deliver all that alien looking machinery! Mmmm.…"

Fourteenth Scene: Dib scales the walls of the stand, and finds:

__

Dib: "Oh! Ow, ew man! What is this place!?!"

He comes across an opening, and, as he enters the stand, we hear the above sound clip.

Fifteenth scene: Tak confronts Dib

__

Dib: "Tak? What!?! Um, look-"

Tak: "The great thing about your people, Dib, is that most of them don't notice ( some dialogue cut) a plan for world conquest."

Sixteenth scene: Zim blasts a wall in the stand, and cries out:

__

Zim: "It's over Tak !"

Seventeenth scene: Tak, with MiMi, defeats Dib, Zim and GIR, while Gaz, using her can of soda, makes a hasty, but successful retreat, without injury.

Eighteenth scene: Zim and Dib agree to go after Tak.

Dib:: "Your base, our disk, Zim. Let us see the base."

Zim::: "As soon as we destroy Tak I'm gonna feed your brains to my robot!"

Nineteenth scene : As we uncover MiMi's data files, we see Tak unveil her plan, as she reveals, using a diagram of Earth:

__

Tak: "I have created a magma pump to hollow out the Earth's molten core. Once empty I'll fill the planet with snacks as an offering to my Tallest. You never even considered Earth valuable at all, but I shall make it valuable!"

(we see an elaborate demonstration of magma being pumped out of the Earth, and later, with snacks being pumped into the Earth, making it one giant, nutritious snack bar)

Twentieth Scene: We see Tak, cackling evilly (like how Zim would), as Magma is pumped out of the Earth

Twenty-first scene (and the longest): A lot of snippets, whereby Tak's plan is foiled

Zim does battle with Tak aboard their ships: Zim's Voot Cruiser against Tak's ship.

Meanwhile, Gaz does a jig (reluctantly), that causes Gir to act wildly, and, at the same time, make MiMi act wildly, and thus, sabotage tak's ship.

Lastly, Dib runs towards an on/off switch, that proceeds to stop the machine from working, and pump all of Earth's magma (and a few weenies) back into the core.

Twenty-second mission: Zim defeats Tak, who taunts him first.

__

Tak: "I don't know how you did it Zim. You're not even an invader, you know! The Tallest lied to you!"

Zim: "No one's takes Zim's mission. NO ONE !"

Twenty-third mission: Zim reports to the Tallests, who seem rather mad about their failed conspiracy.

__

Zim: "Tak's plan was ruined!"

Purple: "Hey ! I like snacks !"

Zim looks forlorn, as he utters:

__

Zim: "I know you do. I know."

Twenty fourth Scene: As Dib scans the night sky with his telescope, he notices an incoming shooting star. As he discovers the shooting star we hear this, voiceover:

__

Dib: "We've only seen what's come to us from up there. Don't you wanna just fly out there and see it all?"

Dib discovers the remnants of Tak's ship, and his face lights up in the prospect of opportunity.

Twenty-fifth scene(and final scene): As Tak's ship drifts off into space, we hear this final, edited, voiceover:

__

Tak: "Your mission is all a big lie! I'll come back, and you're gonna pay….. ( the tone hit's a menacing new low)…. **As I ruin your life**."

~


	2. Episode 1: Part 1: Second Chance

(The series begins with a black background followed, slowly, by the appearance of words 'Invader'. They have not changed.

However, in the way of the word Zim, is, in a similar, alien font, Tak. 

For, now, this is her story.)

~

(After the title of the series appears, we are greeted, firstly, with military band drum music, similar to the sort played at the very beginning of the first episode of Invader Zim. However, this time, we see, no the contrls of a ship, but, rather, the blackness of space, filled with hundreds upon thousands of stars.

Slowly, the Massive appears…)

The Massive is truly deserving, a name, deserving of the central command of the Irken Armada, and the Irken Empire as a whole. The command vessel of the Irken Tallests, it is the mobile nexus of Irken Military Command.

The very designs of the Massive are intricate, both on the exterior, and interior. The Massive boasts numerous halls, mess rooms, fighter bays, and, of course, snack storerooms, burgeoning with food fit for the sole Irken organ.

And, at the very heart of the Massive, lay the private meeting room of the Tallests. The sum total of Irken strategy, this was where the Tallests converge when facing important discussion, or take it an opportunity to sneak a cola can or two during an important conversation. They were currently discussing a distressing matter.

A VERY distressing matter.

"Zim has done it AGAIN !"

Purple Tallest yelled in frustration and anger, as his two thin, but strong fingers, banged away at the sturdy, wall, made of a reasonably strong alloy unknown to man yet.

"Come down…"

"First Devastatis. Then, there was Operation : Impending Doom !"

"Umm… yeah…"

"And look at Irk ! Look at the planet Irk ! 

LOOK AT IT ! "

A holographic projector, conveniently situated at the centre of the room, gave birth to an image of the planet Irk.

On the planet surface, a number of Irken workers were busy on what seemed to be a large red body.

As the picture zoomed out, further and further, it was later revealed that, in the way of the giant purple sphere that was Irk, a small, red, but annoying ball was sticking out.

"He did THAT ! I mean, he did THAT !"

As the Purple Tallest lowered his hand after sticking out at the grotesque image, the Red Tallest tried his best to comfort the angered Irken.

"Alright, alright… but, I mean, this was just a simple mission ! We don't need Earth ! And we always have snacks…."

The Purple Tallest cut off the Red Tallest on that note.

"That's not the point. He ruins EVERYTHING ! He prevents the training on a planet, ruined the planet Irk not once, not twice, but many times over, and now, when we exile him to another planet, he still messes things up !"

"But, as I said, the miss…"

"Look: that was a simple mission. It's so simple: a baby Irken could have pulled it off ! And what does he do ?! He blows it !"

In an elaborate gesture, the Purple Tallest raised both of his hands, in fury.

"Now, I have no extra snacks, and Irk suffers one more failure, thanks to an IDIOT, called Zim !"

The Purple Talest opened a secret compartment within the room, and unveiled a chocolate bar, complete with the Irken Military symbol on it's cover.

As he chews on the bar angrily, the Red tallest commented.

"Alright, alright. But what can WE do ?"

"Good question ! We are a mighty Irken race ! We have invaded and conquered hundreds upon hundreds of worlds ! 

Yet, we still are suffering from the mistake, that is Zim !"

The Purple Tallest, in a fit of anger, crushed the chocolate wrapper, then, tore it to bits.

"Fine. But, getting mad can't solve anything.

What can WE do ?"

"What do WE do ? He escapes from Foodcourtia ! We sent him in a ship direct for a star after his performance on Hobo 13 ! We even had Tak !

And yet, Zim survives !"

"Maybe we have been too… lenient on Zim."

"Well… duh ! We need to get rid of him properly ! And not just send him to any planet, let alone one with popping heads !

At the same time, we need to conquest of that world called… 'Earth'."

For some odd reason, the Tallests had a hard time pronouncing the alien name of "Earth".

"But, what for ?"

"Don't you see ? Earth stands as an monument to Irken failure! Zim can't conquer this ball of mud ! 

He actually prevented a fellow Irken from conquering it ! 

That, is just, plain, stupid !"

"Calm, friend, calm…"

"Oh, don't tell me to calm down…."

"Wait, I have an idea. One that will terminate Zim, and one that can acquire the Earth…"

"What is it, THIS time ?"

As the Red Tallest whispered into Purple's Tallests barely visible ear, the frown on the Purple Tallests face slowly turned to that of a doubtful being.

"Now, hold on a minute: that'd prolong things."

"Yeah, but, I mean: Zim's funny ! Sure, he blows stuff up, makes fires worse, but, in the very least, we just wanna laugh at him, even if we hate him. Losing him would be a losing a comedian !"

"Yeah…"

"So, this would take some time BUT, it'll still happen !"

And, upon realisation, the face on the Purple Tallest started to light up.

"Yeah: NOW, I like the sound of that !"

The Tallests have finally, after a few hours, came to a unanimous agreement.

~

Flowing through the black ink of space as a lone vessel.

It had been drifting for days, and kept moving through the vacuum flow, at a constant, uninterrupted rate.

Lying at the heart of the ship, all forlorn, was an Irken, who had lost all hope.

Her dreams of becoming a social elite were all gone. Her chance at her first big mission failed.

Now, she was all alone, in space. No one would know her.

No one would care.

"You poor, doomed child."

She heard those words before, just a few months back.

A clear, transparent liquid, filled with the emotion of recollecting that tragic irony, fell from a pool, and onto the soft, comfortable, yet rocky hard seat.

She was, indeed, doomed.

~

As Tak continued to cry, she first heard a flicker. Though her sobs drowned out the flicker, it became louder, and louder.

She rose her head up, and started at the window of her pod.

Slowly, a screen appeared, and, out of nowhere, came the faces of two, benevolent beings.

~

"My Tallests, I have failed you."

~  


Purple Tallest felt embarrassed.

"Aww, I hate these touching moments."

"They make me wanna cry."

Red Tallest took out a white handkerchief, and wiped his eyes.

"Cut it out ! That's not funny."

"Sorry."

Purple Tallest then turned his attention to Tak.

"Now then, don't cry: we're still here ! You're friendly Almighty Tallesta: always there when you need them the most !"

Tak, however, still had her face down.

"Now, don't be so sad, or you won't get your promotion."

~

Tak was still shocked.

"That's right."

"I mean, look at it this way: why have some control brain make you an Invader by routine, when you can have your friendly Tallest name you an Invader, on the spot !"

Tak still had her mouth open.

Red Tallest decided to continue.

"Yeah yeah, no need thank us, just be happy and do your job…"

"And that's the thing. Your first mission is the plane Earth.

We are giving you a second chance."

"Second chance."

"Yes. However, the mission has been extended."

~

"Zim has spoiled your mission. He has also pretty much screwed up life for us on irk, and a few other planets.

He ruined your life. Do you not want…. revenge?"

The Purple tallest pronounced the word "revenge' in a very, malicious manner, and, in response, Tak started to feel wicked. Her eyes, once wide opened, started to slant, her mouth closed, but her teeth laid bare, and her fists, all clenched.

"Yes."

"Very good ! Now, just pull the lever to the right of you."

And true enough, Tak was amazed to find a lever just by her side.

"Now then, don't be shy."

Tak, feeling rather doubtful at first, reached out for the lever.

The Red Tallest could barely contain his excitement, and his two arms tried to cover his mouth, while the Purple Tallest just grinned, even if that didn't entirely mask his amusement.

Tak pulled the lever.

~  


Her pod went at a speed so great, she was literally tied down to her seat. Her eyes started to pop out, the skin on her face started to flap backwards like loose paper in the wind.

The pod raced through, as it crashed, directly, into the side of the Armada.

~

"Next time, don't make them do that."

"But, hey ! It's fun !"

~


	3. Episode 1: Part 2: Zim's Grudge of DOOM

~

(the screen quickly changes to a more recognizable surrounding.

It is Zim's house: hardly anything seems different. It is still sandwiched by two houses, as cables from this prefabricated house are attached to it's neighbours. The house remains rather suspicious, and different from any of the other houses in the neighbourhood. 

It I still an eyesore in the neighbourhood: though people have been accustomed to the appearance of this house, there is still the feeling of curiosity as to what sort of individual would have built such a mechanical looking contraption that vaguely resembles the house.

The answer lay within, and, on this day, the house seemed more suspicious than ever.

For, the scene moves in, into the very interior of Zim's house..)

~

"And tonight: a giant "Delishus Weenie" stand purportedly pumped all out of Earth's magma into the Earth's atmosphere, before mysteriously pumping it all back…."

Gir was watching TV. Free from the canine disguise, he was in full metal glory: two glowing green discs being the eyes of his head, a small, compact metallic body, with his two hands clutching his legs, and his mind still composed of no more than mere scrap metal.

"Although authorities have still dismissed the incident as being nothing more than mere mass hysteria, masses of eyewitnesses still claim that the stand did pump out hot, lava from the very centre of the Earth, and spewed it all out into the depths of space."

We then see a man, in a suit that bares resemblance to a sausage trapped within two layers of long, fat bread.

"Umm… yeah ! It DID pump out magma… yeah. Wanna hotdog ?"

The television screen then reverted back to the news reporter in question.

"Scientists are still baffled by the occurence, let alone the idea of mass hysteria, though one leading member of the Scientific community remains sceptical."

The screen then shows a picture of a man, his face shrouded by a trench coat that covered his lips, and a pair of plexiglass spectacles that covered his eyes. He had only one patch of hair, but, this patch was long, and was fashionably shaped like a long, crooked stick, that was arched, edgily, towards his back.

"There is absolutely NO way magma from the Earth's core can be pumped out ! Our very own level of technology prevents us from even having a glimpse of the very interior of this Earth: we don't even know what the centre of our Earth looks like !"

The screen finally reverts to the reporter, though, this time, to the upper right hand corner of the screen, just above the shoulder, an image of a rather chubby man, in formal business attire, wearing a hat with a hotdog motif appears.

"So far, no word has been reached, so far, concerning the very whereabouts of this giant hotdog stand. The president of the "Delishus Weenie" company has been reported missing, last seen just around the stand, with his daughter….."

As the reporter said that last word, we see a picture of a girl, with purple hair turns up. The colour of her very eyes are magenta, her skin rather pale, and her clothes being stripes of dark and light shades of purple, with the centre bearing a picture that looked, vaguely, like the Irken Military symbol.

"Tak."

~

(the screen moves, to a deeper, more secure section of the house.

Zim's Underground laboratory.)

Zim's laboratory was completely obscure to most of the known world. Completely subterranean, it was secure from the harmful effects of the suns rays, or the all seeing eyes of the enemy.

However, in this case, it hardly gave Zim security.

He was now anxious, and rather perturbed.

"Your mission is all a big lie ! You're not even an Invader !

The Tallests lied to you!"

No, it can't be. How could the Tallests, how could the great, Almighty Tallests, possibly lie to Zim ?

"Zim, you're.. alive ?"

"You know Zim, you're rather small."

Zim heard the Tallests say those things before.

"Um….. Yeah. Great plan, Zim."

"As a show of appreciation…..here's a sandwich."

The list goes on.

Soon, they came back.

The old, dreaded memories.

~

(We are then confronted with a scene from Devastis, more than fifty years ago, when Zim first received his training as an invader, alongside the current Tallests.

Here he is, conversing with the irkens who are now the Almighty Tallests)

"Zim, you've done nothing but rain horror down onto the empire since you were  
born...and now they're training you to become an INVADER?! WHY?!! I mean...that's just SICK!!"  


Zim could remember that day well.

"Hah..flattery aside, when I am Tallest, I will make the empire rue ever having made me wait so long to rule them!"

"Yeah, well, if I were Tallest, I'd probably put you on trial to defend your life. Yep, that's probably what I'd do. Mmmhmmmm."

That was from the Irken that was now the Red Tallest.

~

(we are treated to a much earlier memory, when Zim was trained on the Military Training Area of Irk.

He was sitting amongst hundreds of rows of young irkens, wearing visors that produced holographic images when you wore them. At the same time, new  
data was being downloaded into the pak on his back, and this military information creates the militaristic holographic simulations that Irken youth are taught to handle.

He can still remember the words of the electronic advisor that was supervising his training. She spoke with a voice that now returns in the haunting voice of Ms. Bitters.

"Zim, you are doomed to be a mere slave to an empire that makes you make cola and snacks for someone taller than you. Don't even think about becoming an Invader."

Zim removes his visor and looks around, irritated by another failed war game. He, of course, detests the Irken education system.

"Boring! Ten years and we're still in this education plug! When do we get to see the planet's surface?!!"

His hands were high in the air, in frustration, as turned round, to speak to a fellow irken. 

Who was now the Purple Tallest.  


"When I'm Tallest, things will be different."

As Zim said this, the fellow gave a snide remark.

"You? Tallest ?! That's crazy !"

~

And there were more, and more.

~

"Hey look, it's Zim !"

"Yeah, the Irken with the defective ID PAK"

"You suck Zim !"

Soon, the memories became no more than mere black, with all manner of hideous beings, resembling Irkens, but in a very hideous form, all pointing their fingers eerily at Zim. Zim was now feeling small, in the way of these tall apparitions.

"You suck, Zim !"

"You're not fit to be an Invader !"

"You're going down !"

"Yeah !"

"I like squirrels !"

~  


The last one seemed odd.

And indeed, it was.

"Hello !"

It was GIR.

"Oh, it's you. Leave me be."

Despite G.I.R.'s low A.I. Rating, this did not make him immune to sympathy.

He realised that his master was in a deep state of sadness. After all, why would he be clutching his legs in a fetal like manner ?

Something was wrong.

G.I.R. hugged Zim.

~

As the warm, metallic shell, brimming with the emotions of a dedicated friend, enclosed Zim's personal space, Zim started to feel a sense of relief.

And soon, he could remember the good times.

~

Horrible Painful Overload Day !

That was the day he was born, and HE started it !

He had plunged Irk into 5 years of Darkness on that very day ! Hah ! No one could beat THAT !

He defeated, not one, but two Tallests, and both with the same weapon: a giant blob !

And Operation Impending Doom 1: He wrecked Irk with a Frontline Battlemech 4 !!

"TWIST THOSE KNOBS ! PULL THOSE LEVERS !!!  


MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!"

Zim was laughing.

He could feel it. But this was no ordinary laugh.

This was a new laugh, a darker, stronger, and more mightier laugh.

It had more DOOM in it.

As Zim continued to laugh, he placed a puzzled GIR down, as he slowly resumed a more serious look, and started to scheme.

However, for once, Zim's scheme was different.

For, despite his laugh, one, sole comment remained. A mocking comment.

That was eating away at his mind.

"Your mission is all a big lie !"

It was from his arch nemesis.

The female known as Tak.

He could feel the Irken blood flow through him, his crimson eyes focused, he felt a greater resolve, and a sense of purpose pouring in.

And with that, he made a speech.

"If my own Tallests dare to betray me, then, SO BE IT !

From now on, NO ONE, not even the Tallests, shall stand in the way of ZIM !"

No one heard it.

GIR was back upstairs, watching the Scary Monkey Show.

Dib was in his own home with his sister.

The rest of the Irken Empire was scattered all over the galaxy, mainly concentrated within the boundaries of Irk.

And the people of Earth resumed their mundane lives.

But, to Zim, this was, perhaps, the greatest speech he ever made, so far.

And with that, he gave, one, last, great sinister laugh, which echoed throughout the halls of his laboratory.

Only Zim heard it.

~


	4. Episode 1: Part 3: The story thus far

(As Zim's laboratory starts to darken, the scene from which we have just left fades, and is replaced by darkness.

A darkness, which is, later, illuminated, solely, by two, lonely, purple eyes)

~

It was cold.

As her lilac eyes surveyed the room around her, all that Tak could observe was no more than mere darkness. Emptiness. The last thing that she can recollect was that her Tallests had instructed her to pull the lever within her escape pod: interestingly, she had never seen that lever, before when she redesigned the old Spittle Runner that she found on that old, dirty planet, so long ago…….

However, Tak realised that she was no longer unconscious. It seemed obvious: she could actually feel the blast of cold air blowing on her smooth lime skin, and she could feel the hardness and the rough texture of the object her back and seat were resting upon: she could roughly guess that she was in an upright stationery position, her back being straight, but her legs bent. She groped around for the thing that she was sitting on, and felt it to be a smooth, uncomfortable, metal chair.

Had it been a dream, none of the few observations above would matter to her: everything would be somewhat more surreal. Also, if she had pinched her own hide, she would awoken from her own illusion: here, pinching, very hard, resulted only in a momentary discomfort.

This was not a dream.

"I'm awake."

But if, so… where was she ? Why was she made to sit on this metallic chair ? Was she to be interrogated ? For what ? The Tallests had just given her the promotion she had desired for a proportion of her life; being interrogated just after such a moment would seem rather… ironic.

But what was there to be interrogated about ? There's nothing much on Earth… oh wait, she did botch her job. But surely the Tallests would have overlooked that. And besides, it was Zim's fault ! He, and his pathetic human accomplices ! 

"This is all Zim's fault ! I'll get you… Zim !"

But, wait: why was she on Earth in the first place ?

Because she ran away.

From her own assigned duty.

And that was a crime.

As these thoughts passed by her head, a flash of light appeared, and soon centred itself on Tak.

"Where am I ? What is going on here ? Is anyone here ?"

That was all that Tak could blurt out, wary of the dark surroundings, as she remained in the uneasy sanctuary of the threatening light that shone on her.

As Tak was soon greeted, by a familiar visage.

~

(the scene quickly shifts to another place, back on Earth, where we find a young boy, with a swollen head, and swollen eyeballs, working on his latest finding, within the confines of his own backyard)

~

Swollen eyeballs watched the object before him.

A while back, Dib had used this control pad to manouver a nanobot within the depths of his body to chase away an alien. Now, he was modifying the pad, to control something that was actually alien in origon.

And, with the closure of the final screw, after a few hours of reconfiguration, and rewiring, it was complete.

As he placed the pad within the right pocket of his coat, he stared athe ship within his possession.

Dib was still amazed at the discovery.

It was an alien ship. ALIEN ! Yes ! 

Hah !

Those people that laughed at him would be sorry now. Dib gave a slight chuckle, as he started to envision the possibilities before him….

~

"And tonight, on Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries, we present to you, for the first time, ACTUAL proof of alien technology !"

(we are then confronted with a scene from the supposed episode, where Dib would be showing off Tak's modified Spittle Runner to the host of Mysterious mysteries")

"And now for the latest headlines: It's been confirmed. Aliens DO exist. Apparently, a young boy, by the name of Dib, has found remnants of supposed alien technology in what appears to be what is described as a wrecked alien space craft…"

(just as the fake Mysterious Mysteries scene fades, it is replaced by an actual new report, with a female news reporter in usual, formal, garb, reading from her papers, and with a picture of Dib and Tak's ship just in the northern right corner, not far from her shoulder.)

"Dib, what do you have to say about finding this ship…."

Dib could see it now. He could picture an actual news reporter, with his hat, a pencil in hand, a memo pad in the other, all ready to take down information from Dib.

"All I can say is that, we are finally not alone !"

"True indeed, Dib."

As the reporter would say this, he would, like a proud peacock, bend his arms, and place them at both sides, in a noble gesture.

"Congratulations Dib !"

This time, that would be the voice of the scientific community. He could feel it, the slight heaviness of the trophy, which he would, after a few minutes of trying to balance, would prove impossible for himself to carry.

"You surely are a son worthy of the great Prof. Membrane !"

"Aaaahhhhh !"

As the trophy would fall on Dib's humongous (Hey! -Dib) head, he could still grin about, as he was basking about in the glory of making the greatest discovery known to Mankind.

"I am proud of you son ! If only your mother was here to see you…"

He could feel the tears of his father, dripping from those vaguely opaque plexiglass spectacles, falling oto his arm, and the warmth of his father's love, as he would embrace him.

"Thanks dad."

It was all there… it was all there….

"Where is Dib ?!"

~

His father did not say that.

In fact, he was no longer fantasizing.

He was still Dib, son of Prof. Membrane. He was still a normal, or rather, abnormal boy, all obsessed with the paranormal to his fellow students.

And he still had an annoying sister.

"You drank the last soda. Again."

Oh boy.

"Gaz, I can explain…"

Dib started to back away, his arms spread out, clutching the shell of his craft, as he sister menacingly approached him.

"No need to explain. I will destroy you."

She said that in a very calm, relaxed mood. This, however, still terrified her brother.

However, Gaz's attention towards her brother was, momentarily, diverted.

"I never seen that piece of junk before. Where did you get it ?"

Dib felt insulted.

"This is NOT junk ! It's an alien space craft ! "

"Yeah, whatever. As if ANYONE would buy that…"

"But it IS an alien spacecraft ! Really ! It came out from the sky…."

"And I still say it's junk."

"Fine !"

Dib decided to ignore his sister. He still had one more test to carry out, before he could safely say that he was successful.

~

"Cool. What game is that now ?"

"It's not a game Gaz: I'm using this control pad to move this ship around."

As Dib said this, he activated the controls.

This simultaneously brought the alien craft to life. It's headlights came on, it emanated an odd sound, and, slowly, started to hover.

Also, the pad, equipped with a screen, to give it a similar look to the Game Slave 2, allowed Dib from the perspective of the space craft he now owned. He could not only ride the ship within the cockpit, he could also control it outside, with the pad he now had.

"It works."

"Yeah. Now, let me try…"

Dib felt reluctant at first, until he realised a similar incident, a while back….

"Go ahead."

~  


Gaz, with her eyes closed and her thumbs nimble, carefully observed the control pad within her.

The ship seemed rather easy to move.

Let's go for a spin, thought she.

~

"Hey Jimmy, have you seen an alien spacecraft pass by down 'ere ?"

The man that said this was sitting on a park bench, with his buddy. Both of them were drinking beer, until the younger of the two caught sight of a speeding object.

"Ya know what Joe ? You're been taking too much beer. Gimme that can."

~

(we then see Tak's ship, now owned by Dib, and controlled by Gaz by remote control, crusing around the city an breakneck speed.

Much to the alarm of the citizens)

"What's that ?"

"Is it a plane ?"

"Is it an alien space craft ?"

"No, stupid: it's a shooting star !"

~  


"Aliens! ALIENS !!!!! 

THEY'RE COMING !!!!!!!"

As the actor said this, the applause from the audience in the open air amphitheatre grew, in appreciation of the actor's good acting.

However, this applause died down, as the audience noticed the reckless ship in the sky, despite the continued frenzy of the dedicated actor.

"THE ALIENS ARE COMING FOR US !!!!!!"

~

As Gaz continued to move the craft, it soon came to rest, at exactly the same spot from which it began it's short stroll throughout the city.

Dib was in amazement at the capabilities of his new ship.

"Woah…"

"This game is stupid. Where's the weapons ?!"

"Um… I haven't found any, except for the stun gun I just added…."

Dib would regret he said that, as Gaz flicked a switch, a short burst of electrical energy erupted from a small cannon on the side of the gunship, and hit Dib in the leg.

~

(we soon return to Tak's position. She is still seated on her cold, metallic chair, as she is confronted by a familiar visage)

The creature before her was very alien, and yet, all too familiar, for she had numerous encounters with this type of being.

It bore numerous eyes, and had long, snake-like tentacles, capable of it's many duties. It's body was large and oval in shape, and had a number of eyes, all emerald in colour. It's body was a hard, metal shell, like that of a robot's, the same going for it's eyes, and it's tentacles.

However, for those that are not familiar with Irken society, this creature was not a robot. It was completely Irken, though how an Irken ended up being trapped inside a shell with many tentacles would delude many, although it was suggested that the being was nothing more than an Irken with an enormous head.

For it was the control brain.

And, to Tak, it was the same control brain that briefed her on Devastis.

And denied her the ability to retake her training.

~

"Greetings, Tak."

"Why am I here…"

"I'm not surprised you asked that question."

Tak turned round, and soon found, to her amazement, a tall figure approach her.

It was none other, than the Purple Tallest.

The room was now completely illuminated, upon the entrance of the Tallests, the Purple Tallest coming first, followed by the Red Tallest.

The room was of medium size, and featured only a large screen; that, being connected by a cable to the Control Brain in front of her.

The Tallests had their arms crossed, as they stared at Tak.

"What's going on ?"

~  


"So, Operation Impending Doom 2 is not over yet ?"

"I'm afraid it's not."

As the Purple Tallest said this, an image started to appear on the screen.

It showed an Irken, a female, around about her age, but with crimson eyes, being pulled away by what seemed to be two flying aliens that resembled, interestingly, to a pair of Earthanoid footwear, except that it was flying, with it's shoe laces being it's wings.

Both aliens had a lace that dragged the Irken away, as she seemed to be crying out in vain.

"This, Tak, is Invader Tenn. She was captured by the Meekrob a while back, as a failed revolt resulted in a mistake in shipment. She received a faulty shipment of SIR units actually meant for Zim…."

"Yeah, and Zim blew up the Megadoomer he received !"

"You sent Zim a Megadoomer ?!"

"Um, no we didn't. It was for Tenn, but, well, let's just say the revolt caused a mishap."

The next image that appeared on the screen showed what appeared to be a large number of SIR units, all faulty, practically wrecking an Irken base. A female Irken, the same as the one in the previous image, had her mouth open in anxiety and fear.

"Oh my…"

"So, we are now facing the Meekrob on their home planet. Operation Impending Doom 2 is almost finished, except for two things: the Meekrob, and Zim."

"Earth ? But, why ?"

"I knew you would ask. Here's the reason."

~  


The image shocked Tak completely.

It appeared to be an image of a Meekrob ship, heading straight for a large sphere, that was blue in colour, with patches of brown and green, and with white at the top and bottom.

It was the planet she was supposed to conquer.

"But… why ?"

"The Meekrob have found out a lot about our plans, and are now creating a fierce resistance for us, along with a number of our races."

"Yeah, it's been a hard time for our… big space ship gang !"

"The Armada !"

"Umm.. Yeah !"

"Anyway, the Meekrob now know about the planets that were involved in Operation Impending Doom 2, and are forming what they call, a 'Resisty'

And they want to add the primitive planet known as Earth to their resistance".

Tak realized that the reason why she was in her current position was not because she was being interrogated, but rather, because she was being briefed. On a VERY special mission.

"The big space ship gang…"

"ARMADA ! For the last time, it's called the ARMADA !!!"

"Okay, okay. Anyway, yeah, we've been a bit busy with the Resisty and all that, but, we need to also capture Earth first. The resisty would be making it's way there, and we can't let THAT happen !"

"Which is why we're promoting you, and sending you back to Earth.

Also, there a few other reasons why Earth needs to be conquered, but there is one main one."

"I know…"

"Zim."

~

To be continued…………..


	5. Episode 1: Part 4: Invader Tak

(we resume with Tak's briefing, in a classified area on the planet Irk)

~

"As you can see in this first slide, Zim was responsible for Horrible Painful Overload Day."

The screen, having given birth to an image of millions of smeets, clogging a delivery chute, was replaced by another image.

It was the cross-sectional view of the chute, showing the multitudes of Irken hopefuls, all crammed together in the tube from which they were originally destined to live. 

And, within the chute, as Tak looked into the image, out stood a particular familiar face. A rather outstanding face.

"Ah yes, I remember that day."

"Yes you do. Even I do. All of us remembers that day, and Horrible Painful Overload day 2.

I assume you're familiar with the termination of Tallests Miyuki and Spock."

As the Purple Tallest queried Tak, two images come on to the screen. The first showed a Tallest, wearing a yellow version of the Tallest's suit, and with yellow eyes. However, aside from that slight uniqueness, what was really interesting was the look of downright fear and horror on her face.

For behind her, was, one, giant, shapeless mass, all-consuming, ravaging through the area.

The second image revealed another tallest, this time with green eyes and a similar green suit, and a masculine irken this time. However, although he seemed less terrified than his predecessor, his mouth was still open as a sign of desperation, and less of fear in the face of an enemy that one could not defeat without a suitable weapon.

~

As the slides passed by, one by one, with every image from the annals of Irken history revealing the havoc that Zim wrecked, Tak was all the more convinced the danger that Zim could pose. Even though he was exiled to an unknown, and uncharted planet, this hardly prevented him from being a menace.

And, with a war now brooding, it was a thorn in the side that HAD to be plucked out. Immediately.

~

"So, that is it ?"

"Yes. Conquer Earth, eliminate Zim once and for all, and prevent the Resisty from even reaching this planet. That is all."

As those words were uttered, two, long Irken claws, a symbol of Irken strength, and the ability to rule with an empire with only two fingers, raised itself high up, almost touching the black sable antennae, commonly known to the Irken race.

"Tak. As of this moment, you have been promoted, from the status of Service Drone, to the status of Invader."

As the purple entity muttered this formality, his red companion did the same salute, though rather hastily, and at the wrong time.

For the purple visage had already unleashed his hands up high, and exclaimed.

"Unleash the smoke machines !"

~

A being lay sprawled on the floor, as the Purple Tallest continued to address Tak.

"Yup, that's it: you are now Invader Tak."

~

(scene shift, Earth, beginning of a new school day, exactly one month after "Tak")

Dib took slow, uneasy steps to the school he attended.

Hardly anything had changed. he was still the outside of the whole lot, an outcast, a reject. His sister, his dark, dangerous sister, still though him to be completely schizophrenic, and a complete idiot. His teacher considered him a disruption in his class, and, to his father, an intelligent young man dealing in "bad science".

But what was more sickening was the basic fact that, every day, as he entered the classroom, he would see the same green eyes, the same basic haircut, the same hideous green face, the missing ears and nasal cavities, and the weird suit. He would still bear witness to this person's overbearing behaviour, his bothersome arrogance, and his annoying antics.

He would still see Zim.

And, as he thought more of this Zim, he called to mind many past encounters. Like the time he first met Zim, and immediately knew that he was completely different from anything even remotely human. And his first, botched attempt at handcuffing him. He remembered the first time he caught Zim, without his disguise on, only to have Zim enter his body through a Nanobot, though, of course, thanks to his sister's intervention, he won. The many fights he had with Zim, the many squabbles and duels. Words, muffins, water balloons and even planets were used against each other. They were constantly at each other's throat.

But, there was one exception to that time: and that was when they faced a common enemy.

Tak.

Dib still couldn't believe she was gone. He really, honestly did think that Tak did like him. Maybe she did. Or perhaps she had just duped him into believing so. Either way, the appearance of this Tak was intriguing. Zim's race had… girls ! And their leaders were appointed because they were… tall ! What other things could be uncovered about Zim, and his particularly unique race ?

Din knew the answer now laid in one person.

And that was none other than Zim.

~

As the quiet sound of Irken boots could be heard, shifting up and down the early concrete pathways built by man, Zim trudged along, his head down in deep thought.

His mission was going on with little success. All around him, other Invaders were busy finishing up their final touches on Operation Impeding Doom 2. He, on the other hand, still had to figure out a way to defeat the very city that he was living in.

Bah, he thought. Foolish Tallests, they should have given him a better planet ! A harder planet would prove him easier to conquer, and to master. But, no, here he was, saddled with a plane that was relatively easy to conquer. As he kept moving, he started to think of the many enemies he had made from the long list of those filthy humans: the particularly annoying Keef, who never left him despite being ordered to resign his post as Zim's Bestest Friend, the lot of human worm babies who deemed themselves "popular", the Earth authorities, whoever they were, the potentially terrifying Ms. Bitters, who seemed to know that he was an alien, but never voiced it out, and all manner of xenophile morons that worshipped him.

But the stinkiest, most disgusting of the human worm babies was that particular earthanoid, with his big head and swollen eyes.

Dib.

Ah yes, they had their battles. And it was these battles that prevented Zim from focusing on his main objective: obtaining more… stuff…. For the conquest of Earth ! Yes ! But… that Dib Human HAD to interfere, that slimy worm ! And they would settle their matters well, like children, and fight it out, be It with rubbery stuff with burning liquid housed within it, weird baked Earthanoid food housed in a paper cup, asteroids, and threats, these were their arsenal, against each other.

But, for once, these two DID work together. And that was when they faced a common enemy.

Tak

  
~

Now, Zim had a hard time thinking.

Perhaps Tak did like Zim: she was just afraid too show it. After all, romance is not foreign to the Irken empire. And she was not for revenge. Then again, the battle they had, amidst the red hot lava in deep space, clearly portrayed that she was no better than Dib.

And Tak claimed that she was sent by… the Tallests. But, it was they who gave him this mission to this stinky planet ! Why would they have some other Irken, clearly not an Invader, take his place ?

Unless she was right.

Unless his whole mission was a lie. And the Tallests were lying.

And he was not an Invader.

~

Lies, lies LIES !

Zim gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and raised his left fist high in the air, like a shiny alloy, as he slowly walked to the school.

~

Confusion.

The wisps of smoke surrounded her body, shapeless, formless, and chaotic, in all it's swirls and movements, save disruption from a being choking on the floor, her thoughts were in a buzz.

50 years of waiting, a lifetime of study, with it's good times and bad times, the events she witnessed, the friends she made, her achievements, the failures, and all that, everything that her life had been for all this while had now reached it's pinnacle.

For she had attained her first dream.

As she grasped out, and felt the cool air, the breeze, and inhaled in the smoke, incensed with Irken perfume, she could smell the bittersweet moment, the bitterness of past failures, now usurped by the victories of perseverance.

This was it.

She was not just Tak.

She was, Invader Tak.

~  


But one question remained.

"It took me 6 months to get to Earth: how do I get back…."  


Before she could finish her finish her sentence, the Purple Tallest raised his hand, ad, within moments, before even Tak would realize it, a bright light appeared, surrounding her…..

~

"She's gone now."

"I wanted lasers !"

"You always get lasers ! And you hit me them !"

"But it's fun !"

"Not as fun as you choking in smoke…."

"You…"

"Here, catch."

As the Purple Tallest said this, he threw to the now revived Red Tallest a small device.

The Red Tallest slowly brought the device close to his eyes, to examine it better.

"What's this…ack!"

As the smoke surrounded his nose, the Red Lattes started to wave the air, and cough badly, while the Purple Tallest smirked.

Ah, the sweet, silent joy of revenge, though the Purple Tallest.

~

Black.

All seemed dark at first. All was unclear.

Then followed light, a slight glimmer of light, as the eyelids open, to drink in the new details.

This was no longer the smokey briefing room she was, just a few minutes ago.

Up above, machinery, by means of giant robots, was working away at the gargantuan devices around.

Though the main production lines consisted of the production of more machinery, one particular production line was stuffing Earthanoid sausages, and laying them on long, strips of Earthanoid carbohydrates.

  
~

I'm back !  


Indeed, she was.

The giant "Delishus Weenie" stand that she had left no more than a month ago, was now her home, once more, instead of the lonely escape pod.

She now had all the equipment she needed, everything, the plans, the ideas, everything ! She would just need to start her plans all over again, but, that wouldn't take much time !

Only one thing was missing.

As she realized this, a small note appeared, with a slight glow surrounding it, showing that it had just came from the same area that she was displaced from.

"By the way: we're fixing your robot. Wait a while : MiMi will be coming back !"

She folded the note, slightly smiling to herself.

Now, the invasion of Earth, proper, was to begin once more. But how ?

She knew how.

And she knew the very place to start.

~

"Class ! Today, you will be learning about your fellow classmates. Every one of you will be paired up with an assigned classmate. Failure to comply will result in being sent to the underground classrooms.

First is Dib & Zim !"

"MS. BITTERS !!"

"SILENCE !"

~

The green, foreign eyes of Zim met the brown, earthly eyes of Dib, as they locked their gazes at each other.

However, on the outside, a wind was blowing. It grew intense, and wilder.

And, lo and behold, a hover ship came, and landed, not far from the school, dropping off a young, rather familiar individual, one whom the classmates had seen before.

All were amazed.

Except Dib & Zim.

~  


"You want a project ! I'll make a project out of you, Zim !"

"Quiet !! You shall face the projecting powers of ZIM !!!"

~

Tak slowly walked into the classroom.

It was no different from the last time she left. The students were still the same, save for a few replacements,, and Ms. Bitters was still there.

And she seemed to be very annoyed.

"The school has complained about your father's apparent holiday to Batavia. Next time Tak…"

It was this very word that both boys heard,

Their eyes turned to Ms. Bitters.

As they started to look round, the caught the sight of the girl. With purple eyes.

"……please inform us before you go a trip that will deny you further vital knowledge that will prove essential in your doomed life when you reach maturity. That is, if any of you reach maturity."

~

Oh they were going to pay.

Dib, Zim and Gaz… they were all going to pay.

As Tak walked back to her desk, now dust covered after a month of neglect, she could feel the gaze of two, surprised boys. She did not heed their attention.

For they shall pay.

As she would ruin their lives.

~

Meanwhile, up above, a lone, silvery ship, sleek in it's design, was making it's way for Earth.

Suddenly, the ship stopped short of it's course.

And then, it did the unimaginable: it made a 360 degree u-turn.

~

And back, on the planet of the Meekrob, lone eyes watched the screen, portraying the Meekrob ship that decided not to make it's way to Earth.

(As the episode comes to an end, we are revealed, for the first time, the leader of the Resisty.

Lard Nar.)

And Lard Nar took a look at the screen, before smiling, and saying, quietly, to himself.

"It has begun."

~

(we come to the final scene of the episode, where we see clips of all the characters that now take centre stage in this series.

Dib and Zim are in their classes.

Gir is at home, watching TV while drinking a Suckmoney slushie.

Professor Membrane is at his lab, probing the membrane of science.

Gaz is in her own class.

The citizens of Earth, and Irk, go about their daily lives.

Tenn is locked up, in a cell.

And Lard Nar is smiling.

While the two Tallests are busy lying on a couch, and finally, we come round to Tak, who is writing a small entry into a journal she had been carrying, for a while, using a pen.)

"This is Invader Tak, signing off."

(fin.)

~

Note from the author: And that's just the first episode, the pilot ! The first of Tak's adventures will be coming soon !

~

Up next: Episode 2a: Eye Treatment.

~


End file.
